epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus battled Moses alongside his elves in Moses vs Santa Claus. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. He also appeared in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10, where he was portrayed by Aaron Krebs. Information on the rapper Santa Claus, also known as "Saint Nicholas", "Father Christmas", or "Kris Kringle", is a figure with mythical, historical, legendary, and folkloric origins. He is known as the spirit of Christmas. Santa brings gifts to nice children on Christmas Eve and coal to the naughty children as a lesson. Santa is mostly portrayed as a jolly, fat, white-bearded man dressed in a red coat with black boots who laughs with a hearty, "Ho, ho, ho". Songs are traditionally sung about Santa Claus during the festive season, such as: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, When Santa Got Stuck Up The Chimney, and I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. Santa Claus' initial depiction was based on that of Saint Nicholas of Myra, a Dutch saint who was known for giving gifts, who was also known as "Sinterklaas", which the name "Santa Claus" is derived from. This also serves as an explanation as to why Santa Claus is sometimes referred to as "Saint Nicholas" or "Saint Nick". His arrival on Christmas Eve is usually signified by the trademark ringing of his sleigh bells. He lives at the North Pole with his wife, Mrs. Claus, a large number of elves which help him to make the toys, and his flying reindeer which pull his sleigh when he is delivering gifts, the most popular being Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Aside from Rudolph, the others are Dasher, Donner, Cupid, Dancer, Prancer, Comet, Bitzen, and Vixen. He often climbs down people's chimneys and lays presents underneath a Christmas tree. Some children even leave milk and cookies for him as a gift, as well as a few carrots for the reindeer. Shopping malls usually have a place where you can meet Santa and ask him what you want for Christmas. He has appeared in numerous movies and TV shows and is also frequently used to advertise Coca-Cola, with the first ad in 1931 depicting him wearing red and white (unlike early incarnations where he had worn many different colored outfits over time), which was the design that eventually stuck. ERBoH Bio Ho ho ho! Santa Claus is coming to town! I'm the North Pole's jolliest resident, and I've been bringing toys to good little boys and girls all around the world for hundreds of years! The bad ones get coal. And believe me, I know whether you've been bad or good, so, seriously, for goodness sake, be good. It's not easy for my elf workers to build toys and treats for billions of children, and it's definitely not easy for a few reindeer to drag those same toys (and my jolly "bowl full of jelly" stomach) all over the world, but we do it every year because it's Christmas! Merry Christmas to all! Lyrics [Note: Santa Claus is in red, while the elves are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Sweet robes, Obi, Wan-too-many days in the sun? Stop preaching, homie. Teach your flock to covet some fun! I bring joy every year. Man, I represent cheer! You represent sandals and a scraggly beard! I'm from the North Pole! That's why my rhymes are so cold! I spit diamonds, but I'm serving up some fresh coal! You been a naughty boy. You brought a plague of frogs. You best arrest yourself, you broke your own law! Or was there something in rule six I didn't understand? My list says, "Killed Egyptian dude, buried him in sand." I read your book. You got a strict religion. No bacon? But mandatory circumcision? I'm a jolly bowl a jelly, giving holiday presents. But all the chosen people ever get for Christmas is jealous! 'Verse 2:' We ain't slaves! All that sand turned your brain to mush! I think you need to stop smoking all that burning bush. Yeah, we're magical workers, man! We hang with reindeers. Yo, here's a GPS! Who gets lost for 40 years? You're a glorified secretary, so write this down! Begat deez nutz! Santa Claus is coming to town! Trivia *Nice Peter portrayed Santa in one of his previous music videos, Santa is a Gangsta, which was made exactly two years before Moses vs Santa Claus came out. **In this video, Santa Claus does not have a fat suit, and his beard is longer. *The naughty list Santa is holding reads the following: **Master Chief (Has guns, Repeated acts of violence) **Mister Rogers (Creepy, Rascist?) ***The word "racist" is spelled incorrectly. **Moses (Killed Egyptian dude, buried him in sand) **Mozart (Too loud) ***This may have been a hint for Mozart to appear as he was the only one mentioned who hadn't already been in an ERB. *He and the elves are the first group of four to rap in a battle. *He is the second holiday-themed figure to rap, after the Easter Bunny. *He was mentioned by J. R. R. Tolkien in J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin during the line, "You LARPed your Santa Claus-ass through Vietnam!" *He had an alternate title card in the translated video for the battle. **This made him one of the few rappers to have more than one title card. Gallery Santa Claus' Naughty List.png|Santa Claus' naughty list, with Master Chief, Mister Rogers, Moses, and Mozart written as the "naughty children" Santa Claus In Santa is a Gangsta.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus in Santa is a Gangsta Santa Claus Alternate Title Card.png|Santa Claus' alternate title card in the translated video for the battle Christmas Elf Moses Santa Claus Behind the Scenes.png|A picture of EpicLLOYD as an elf, Snoop Dogg as Moses and Nice Peter as Santa Claus posted on ERB's Facebook page Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Moses vs Santa Claus Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter